Sunset, From Innocent To Addict
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: This is the story of Sunset, this is a very graphic story. I found this abandoned story on another site, the author has not updated in six years so I figured I'd upload it here and continue it, the full list of warnings is in side.  Jamin P. Rose
1. Prereading note Important to read

This is the story of Sunset. This story is rated M, and it should be rated beyond that, but, fanfiction doesn't have a higher rating. This is rated for rape, gay, straight and bi mating. It includes scatplay and watersports. Be warned it is very detailed. If you are disgusted by anything listed, or offended by any of them please click the back button. If you are under 16 then you shouldn't be reading it, however I will not tell you, "you need to leave," or anything of the sort.

~Jamin P. Rose


	2. from innocent to addict chapter 1

Sunset was a cute little eevee, carefree and happy as he was finally out on his own. His parents had warned him to be careful, but he didn't care. To him, nothing could go wrong now. But how wrong he was. It had been 3 days since he left his parents, he was resting under a tree, napping slightly when he was suddenly hit hard by the attack of a growlithe. Sunset rolled and bounced across the ground before hitting a tree trunk and sliding to the ground. He looked around a bit, dazed and lost before his eyes shut and he passed out. The last thing he heard was a loud 'Yes!' and an approving 'growl!' from the growlithe which knocked him out.

Sunset awoke, dazed and confused. Looking around, he realized he was no longer in the forest, but what looked to be a room of some sort. Looking around a bit more, he noticed the boy who had caught him. Sunset slowly looked him over, a little worried at the fact that the boy seemed to have no clothing on. His eyes stopped as he stared at the long shaft like part between the boy's legs. He had no idea what was about to happen or what that could be. The boy smiled as he noticed the little eevee staring at his erection. He thought to himself that this could be it, that he might have finally caught a female for him to 'play' with. Sunset backed up a little as the boy reached for him and grabbed him. The boy smiled and sat on his bed, holding Sunset in his lap and petting him lightly. Sunset started to murr softly as the boy petted him, but he quickly stopped as the boy lifted his front end up, revealing his belly. Sunset started to squirm but stopped once the boy set him back down. He heard a soft sigh and looked up at the boy, who smiled once he noticed. The boy was disappointed that this eevee was male, but he was ready for it. He picked up Sunset and moved to lay down on his bed, sitting up a bit and putting the eevee between his legs. Sunset looked up at him curiously and started to murr as the boy petted him with one hand. Once Sunset's eyes were closed, the boy carefully reached to open the little eevee's mouth. At first, Sunset held his mouth shut but stopped when the boy gave him a quick slap to his rear. Sunset whimpered and let the boy open his muzzle. Sunset sat there, his muzzle hanging open as the boy put one hand on his cock, the other on the back of the eevee's head. Sunset started to realize what the boy was going to do and shut his mouth, trying to resist, but again the boy slapped his rear and he did as he was forced to do.

The boy smiled as he forced Sunset's head down onto his cock. He smiled as the eevee's muzzle slid over his cock, at which he closed Sunset's mouth around it. Sunset whimpered as the boy started to force the eevee's head up and down on his rock hard erection. Sunset forced himself to hold back the urge he had to vomit as the shaft slid to the back of his throat then out again. The boy was lightly moaning as he forced the poor eevee to suck him off. Sunset could do nothing but be this boy's sex toy, or get hurt for refusing. He didn't know what the boy might do if he did anything to resist, his rear already stinging from the slaps. Sunset's eyes went wide a little as a bit of sticky goo seemed to leak from the boy's shaft, whimpering as he felt it rub against the back of his throat. After a bit, Sunset felt the boy release his head and he quickly pulled away. The boy let out a soft laugh as Sunset coughed a bit. Sunset watched the boy get up and go over to his dresser. Sunset tried to see what the boy was doing, but all he saw was what looked like a muzzle you'd see used on a dog or such, except smaller. He had no idea was it was for until the boy walked over and forced it onto his muzzle, latching it behind his head. Sunset started to paw at it but stopped when he felt another slap to his rear. Sunset whimpered and quit resisting, his tail area sore from slaps. The boy got on the bed and turned Sunset away from him, slowly getting onto his knees. The boy was plenty ready to get himself off in a male, as his cock was covered with a condom. Sunset whimpered as he felt his tail lifted upwards, revealing his tight, puckered tailhole to the boy. The boy smiled, positioning his cock at the little eevee's entrance. Sunset's eyes went wide and he let out a loud yelp of pain as the boy rammed his cock into the eevee's tailhole. Sunset whined as he felt the cock rip his tailhole open, blood starting to run down from his tailhole and down his hind legs. The boy paid no attention to Sunset's whining, all he cared about was fucking his new sex toy till he came. The boy thrusted faster and faster, Sunset's whimpering and whining growing louder with each thrust. After a bit the boy stopped and pulled out, examining the condom he wore. Sunset sighed a bit, his eyes closed with pain, hoping it was over. He was just opening his eyes when he saw something fly past him. The boy had removed the condom and threw it away. Sunset looked back and went wide eye'd as the boy positioned himself again and forced his cock back into Sunset's painfully stretched tailhole. Sunset turned his head back around and whined in pain as the pain shot through him like burning hot daggers. Sunset was about to pass out from pain as the boy's thrusts became jumpy. He could feel the shaft twitching inside him, he didn't know what was about to happen until the boy thrusted into him hard. Sunset yelped loudly and went wide eye'd as a warm liquid started to fill his tailhole. He whimpered as it stretched his insides before starting to leak around the boy's cock. The boy panted and pulled out, some cum leaking out with his cock. The boy smiled and got dressed, leaving the room and leaving Sunset to whimper in pain.

Sunset got up on shaky legs, weak and in pain from the raping. He waited for his vision to focus before looking for some way out. He noticed the window and went over to look at it from the bed. As he thought about how to get out the window, a charmander, fully erect, climbed up onto the bed and snuck up behind him. Sunset gasped and looked back as the charmander lifted his tail and proceeded to start to fuck him. At first, Sunset waited to turn around and bite him, but then he remembered the muzzle the boy put on him. Sunset whimpered a little, but stopped as he realized that this was different. The charmander was gently thrusting into his tailhole, he even started to like it a bit. He looked back at the charmander and whimpered a little. The charmander smiled and, to Sunset's surprise, asked if he could keep going. Sunset gasped a bit, not knowing how to reply. Here he was, getting another shaft pumped into his rear, but, instead of the painful pounding he got earlier, it was a nice, gently pumping. Sunset nodded but asked to have the muzzle removed. Charmander smiled and quickly undid the latch, at which Sunset quickly shook his head, making the muzzle fall to the floor. The charmander then placed his paws on Sunset's side and continued to fuck the cute little eevee. Sunset suddenly felt something under him that seemed to be growing between his legs. He quickly looked under him just as the head of his little cock poked out of its protective pouch. Sunset didn't know what it was but blushed suddenly, confused but suddenly feeling rather shy. Charmander smiled and murred as he fucked Sunset, getting closer to adding his own seed to the boy's. Sunset felt charmander's cock twitch, and suddenly let out a soft, long moan as he felt a warm liquid shoot into him for a second time. He murred a bit as Charmander slowly pulled his cock from Sunset's tailhole. Sunset smiled and turned around and started to ask charmader about what just happened. Charmander explained sex , arousal, the male and female genitals, gay, bi, and straight, and he explained why the boy did what he did. It seems that the boy had no luck at all with women, so he found the next best thing. Weak female pokemon, to the boy, they were nothing more than heartless pets, except for his beloved growlithe. He believed that pokemon had no feelings and just obey'd whomever caught them. Charmander then motioned to two other pokemon, both looked to be in bad shape. The pikachu, he said, had been fucked almost to death and then became the boy's toy of choice for trying a new fetish his friend told him about, Scatplay. Charmander explained that it was the vulpix that saw it, the vulpix said that, after fucking the poor pikachu, he laid him down and squatted over him. He said that he turned away as he saw the boy's scat start to fall onto the pikachu. The vulpix saw the boy ridding of the big chunks but turned away when he started rubbing the rest into the poor pikachu's fur. He never did get cleaned up after that. The vulpix, however, was raped horribly, leaving his tails ruined and his fur a mess. Charmander said he was lucky because of his tailflame, said the boy couldn't find a way to avoid it without killing the pokemon. Sunset gave the charmander a quick hug and told him his plan to jump through the window. Charmander asked him not to, telling him he may hurt himself to much, but Sunset said he'd rather take that chance than remain here. Charmander sighed and wished him luck. Sunset, then, backed up, ran, and jumped, flying through the window. The resulting hole had a piece that cut a gash into Sunset's back and a few smaller pieces that cut up his paws a bit. Once on the ground, Sunset ran, not caring about his wounds. He ran until he was going through the yard of another house. His body grew weak and he swayed, falling to his side and passing out. Blood was running down his sides from the gash. He would soon bleed to death, but, as luck would have it, a young girl was just leaving the house of which the yard belonged. She quickly wrapped Sunset in a towel and ran him to the nearest pokemon center. There, he was left with Nurse Joy to be stitched up and hopefully to recover.


	3. from innocent to addict chapter 2

Sunset awoke a few days later, inside what, to him, was a glass case. He was a bit dazed and the air around him was comfortable enough to keep him from wanting to move. He looked around a bit, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He perked his ears just as the door slide open and a chancy walked in. Watching the chancy, he stared and tilted his head. The chancy smiled and ran off, leaving Sunset alone again. He looked around a bit more then looked at his back, noticing the criss-crossing black pattern on his back. He continued to stare at it till the door slid open again. Nurse Joy and chancy walked in and approached the case in which Sunset sat. At first, Sunset perked his ears back and backed up as far as the case would let him. Due to his first encounter with humans, he had a very low trust for them. Nurse Joy just smiled and opened the case. Sunset looked around a bit and stood, staring at Joy. Joy smiled again and put her hand out to the eevee. At first, Sunset just growled at it, but, noticing that she didn't try to grab him, he sniffed it a few times and backed up. Yet, Joy didn't move her hand. After a few more seconds, Joy reached out and started to gently pet Sunset, causing him to murr softly. After a bit, Joy carefully lifted Sunset from the bed and carried him out and into another room. Sunset noticed a little needle like sign above it but paid it no attention, as nurse joy just continued to pet him gently. As they entered the room, Nurse Joy brought Sunset over to a table and sat him down on it, then both Joy and the chancy left. Sunset was fully awake now and started to remember what Charmander had explained to him. He looked around for a bit before rolling over and looking between his hind legs at his pouch and balls. At first, he just nudged at them a bit, then he started to give his pouch a few licks, causing his cock to harden and slip from his pouch. He gave it a few licks before his ears perked, hearing the door slide open, meaning the return of Joy and chancy. Sunset quickly rolled over to hide his now hard erection as they came in with a tray of tools. Sunset looked at the tray with a bit of worry, but soon forgot about it as Nurse Joy started to pet him again. What happened next made Sunset whimper, for Nurse joy suddenly grabbed his hind legs and cuffed them to the table. Just as Sunset was about to try and escape, chancy grabbed his fore legs and held them down while Nurse Joy cuffed them. All Sunset could do was lay there and prepare for the worst. After a few seconds, chancy left and returned with something that almost looked like a muzzle but only covered the mouth and nose and was transparent. Sunset tried to avoid it, but nurse joy finally got it on him and chancy turned something on something else but Sunset couldn't see it. He was suddenly very tired and quickly fell asleep, at which time nurse joy began to remove the stitches in his back.

The next time Sunset awoke, it was morning. He yawned a bit and looked around, finding himself back inside the glass case. Sunset groaned a bit, not knowing what happened yesterday nor what might happen now. He looked at his back again, remembering the odd criss-crossing pattern then blinked a few times. The pattern was gone, completely. Sunset stared at it for a bit before hearing the door slide open. He perked his ears and quickly looked toward the door to see nurse joy coming. He crouched down a bit and waited, hoping she would open the case again. Nurse joy came up to the case and smiled at the eevee, beside her, chancy appeared, rolling what looked to be another case. Sunset groaned, wondering what the two were going to do now. Joy opened the case and Sunset leapt out, landing on the ground and running for the door, which slid open for him. Hearing Nurse joy and chancy behind him, he quickly found the exit and ran for it, running through just as another trainer was coming in. Once outside, he looked around and ran for the nearest forest, wanting to get away and hide. Sunset never wanted to see a human again, for every time he did, something bad happened to him, or so he thought. After running for a bit, he came to a crystal clear stream. Looking around a bit, and feeling very thirsty, he started to drink from the stream. What he didn't know was that there was a trainer watching him. Suddenly, his ears perked and he jumped just as a thunderbolt came slamming down. Turning, he saw the trainer and his magnemite. Sunset growled and jumped at the magnemite just as it attacked again and missed. He landed and pinned the pokemon to the ground, about to make a run for it. But it was too late, for magnemite called down another thunderbolt which hit directly, sending Sunset flying into a tree trunk and sliding to the ground. Slowly he tried to stand but ended up falling again. The last thing he heard was a 'Your Mine!' before a pokéball hit his back and pulled him in. He tried to escape as best he could in his weakened state, but to no success. He sighed and passed out in the little one room like pokéball.

In her room she sat, looking at her computer screen as she instant messaged her friend. She'd always wanted a pokemon, any would do, but she mostly wanted an eevee. Her brother, whom just caught Sunset, had said he'd get her one. Her friend knew of her love for eevee and had sent her to things at which she quickly looked at. One was an image of a male eevee showing his rear and hanging cock. The other was a flash to which she had the choice to jerk off the eevee or suck it and get cum all over supposed face. She found herself getting a bit wet at this and quickly closed the windows as her brother knocked on her door shouting "I got one!" Knowing what he had to mean, she quickly opened the door and grabbed the offered pokéball from him. Shutting and locking her door, she called out Sunset, whom appeared in a flash of red light, sitting on her bed. He looked around and then looked at her. At first he wanted to run, but then he noticed the slight differences in the boy that had raped him and her. He hadn't really got a chance to look over Nurse Joy, so he didn't seem to think that she might try and hurt him. She had just smiled and quickly hugged Sunset to her. Sunset squirmed a bit until she put him back down. Then she got curious, remembering what her friend had sent her. She smiled at Sunset and lifted him by his sides so she could she his underbelly. Sunset again squirmed as she looked him over. After a bit she sat him down and smiled, petting him a bit. After that, she turned and undressed. As Sunset watched, he tilted his head a bit, then moved as she came over and laid down, moving Sunset between her legs. He stared at her for a bit then sniffed the air, a quite arousing sent in the air. Within seconds, Sunset had sniffed out the source and was nuzzling her cunt before she knew it. Sunset could feel himself hardening and looked up at the girl, noticed that her eyes had closed a bit. He heard her let out a soft moan, which made Sunset curious. He started to lick at her cunt, believing that if the scent smelled so good, it might taste as good. His ears perked up as he heard her start to moan, he just continued to lick, pushing his muzzle against her and licking deeper. He heard her moan out a few words, although he barely knew there meaning. As he licked at her, she moaned out things like 'ohh.. eevee..' and 'mmm deeper eevee.. deeper..' He would have kept licking but the girl's curious mind got the best of her. She wanted to see and feel it, so she grabbed Sunset gently and lifted him, again revealing his underside. This time Sunset just blushed, as his cock was fully erect and clearly visible. She let out a small gasp and smiled, setting him half on her belly, his hind legs still on the bed. Sunset started to move down but stopped as he felt her cunt rub against his cock. Sunset let out a soft murr to himself and, remembering what he was told before, realized that she wanted him to fuck her. At first, Sunset thought about getting away now before he became a toy again, but his pulsing member got the best of him. He gently gripped her sides as best he could and started to pump his cock into her. He started to murr as she started to moan, his pace starting to increase as nature started to take its course. This suddenly felt normal to him, and immensely pleasing, causing him to thrust faster. The girl moaned out as the eevee fucked her, and Sunset started to murr and moan a bit himself. She could feel the cute little pokemon's cock twitching inside her and it set her off. Sunset was thrusting quickly and started to pump slower but harder as he felt his climax near. He was completely lost in pleasure as he came inside her. His cock shooting thick strands of his eevee seed deep into her cunt. He slowed to a stop and pulled out slowly, panting a little. Then, before he knew it, he was on his back and the girl's head was between his legs. She had flipped herself over and then positioned Sunset so she could suck him. Sunset squirmed a bit before pleasure took over, causing him to moan out in his cute little eevee voice. She continued to suck on the eevee until he squealed and came into her mouth. She started to lick and suck all over Sunset's cock, swallowing his cum as it flowed into her mouth. But that's when everything went down hill. She was just lifting her head when her brother bust through the door. He had retrieved her spare key and unlocked it when he heard Sunset squeal, thinking she had hurt the eevee in some way. Instead he stopped and stared, his sister's head just inches from the eevee's wet cock. Sunset quickly rolled over and jumped down to hide under the bed, but the boy was quick and grabbed him by the tail, yanking him up into the air. Sunset yelped and tried to get down, but with no success. The boy growled and yelled at his sister, who was hiding her nudity with her sheets. "I catch you an eevee cause I thought you wanted to have one as a pet, not as a sex toy!" he screamed. Furiously he balled up his fist and slammed it into Sunset's crotch, causing Sunset to yelp loudly and pass out with pain. The boy dropped Sunset and cursed at his sister about 'releasing or hurting' the eevee to keep her from fucking it. After he left the room, she gathered up Sunset and snuggled him close, crying herself softly to sleep. She woke up in the morning and quickly got dressed, taking Sunset with her to the pokemon center. She told Nurse Joy that she couldn't keep him because of her brother's sudden hatred toward it. She never said why he hated the cute little eevee, but asked Nurse Joy to give it a full check up and try to give it to a kind and loving trainer. She left the center, crying to herself softly, leaving Sunset with Nurse Joy to recover and hopefully, be found in perfect health except for a few bruises.


	4. from innocent to addict chapter 3

Now, Sunset had been in a lot of pain after that boy punched his genitals. He remained in a bed for about 3 weeks before finally being free of the pain. He was extremely lucky that his balls had not been shattered by the blow, which was found out by a rather dirty examination by Nurse Joy. For the next month he became the pokemon center's personal pokemon. He helped pokemon who were left in the center as well as nurse joy. He started to trust humans again as he was played with by those who were waiting on their own pokemon or visitors. Quite a few interesting things happened during this stay, as he was to watch and help the other pokemon in the center during the night. This was when he started to change, his innocents lost amongst his desire for sex. You could almost say he was spoiled with it. But lets just find out how it all happened shall we?

It had been a week since Sunset had started to walk around and actually interact with other people and pokemon. At first, he would only comfort pokemon whom missed their trainers or owners. But that changed when he ran into a cute vulpix who was both, to Sunset's surprise, a pet for battling and a pet for sexual play. Sunset heard her whimpering a bit and went to try and comfort her, but what he found was completely unexpected. As he hopped up onto the bed, he stopped and gasped a bit, for he saw the vulpix laying there, her paw posed between her legs, her eyes locked onto him. He blushed, the sight making his member harden almost instantly. He looked away and tried to apologize, but, when he tried to jump down, he felt one of her tails wrap around his own. He looked back and saw her, on all fours, 6 of her tails up, the other on his. He gasped but knew what she wanted. At first he tried to decline, but then he caught her scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, sniffing her scent as it just made him even harder. Before he realized what he was doing, he was up on her back, her tails around his sides, his paws wrapped around between her hips and sides. He heard her let out a soft 'vul', causing him to give her neck a soft nuzzle before he started. He let out a soft moan, followed by her own moan of pleasure as he pumped his cock deep into her tight pussy. As he started to pump his hard, pulsing eevee cock into her tight pussy, his mind was lost in a world of pleasure. His eyes closed slowly as he let out soft moans which were drowned out by vulpix's loud moans and squeals of pleasure. They were lucky that most of the other pokemon and center employees were heavy sleepers. As they fucked, Sunset's mind slowly changed. Thrust after pleasuring thrust of his cock made him start to want more of it. As he pumped his thick meat deep into the moaning vulpix, he became more addicted to the pleasure which sex brought him. Vulpix started to moan and squeal louder as Sunset's cock twitched deep inside her. He was close to blowing his load deep inside her, but he didn't want it to end, not yet. He started to slow down and began to thrust into her hard but pull out slow, letting his climax settle before he started again. Vulpix was lost in pleasure, Sunset was making her feel like her trainer never could. She began to moan loudly again as Sunset gripped her tighter and pumped into her faster, his cock slamming deep inside her with each thrust, making her rock forward only to be pulled back by the eevee's forelegs. Sunset was moaning as he fucked the horny little vulpix, his cock pounding into her wet cunt. That's when he felt it, the vulpix let out a loud, long moan as she came all over Sunset's cock, her cum running along his cock, some of it spraying onto his pouch and balls. This sent Sunset over the edge, with a few quick, hard thrusts, he came, slamming his cock deep inside her wet pussy, thick threads of his seed shooting deep into her. She collapsed under him and he carefully laid atop her, giving her neck a nuzzle before falling asleep, his cock still buried deep within her. Now, Sunset was a light sleeper, and slept very little, so he awoke a few hours later, the sun just starting to rise, the tip of his cock against the vulpix's cunt. As he slowly, carefully, got up, his cock slipped back into its pouch and he got ready to jump down. He gave the vulpix one last look and smiled as he saw the cute smile on her face. Sunset jumped down and quietly left the room as the sun rose. No one but Sunset and Vulpix knew what happened that night, except for a raichu, who had been watching from his own bed. Through out the day, raichu followed and watched Sunset, watching him play with chancy and a few of the other pokemon that came in, watching the trainers adore him. Nurse Joy had grown use to having Sunset around, so she had stopped asking if anyone wanted him as their pokemon. It was now nearing another night, and Sunset was rather horny. He couldn't stop thinking about that vulpix, he kept hearing her moans and seeing that cute smile. He slipped into a room that held most of the pokemon at the center, all of them were asleep, except for raichu. Sunset rolled over and begin to lick at his bulging pouch, coaxing out his throbbing member. Raichu watched and silently got closer and closer, his own pouch starting to bulge. Sunset's ears perked up suddenly and he looked right at raichu, who stared back, unsure what to do now that he'd been found. Sunset smiled a bit and rolled back over, walking over to raichu and smiling. "so.. " Sunset started, looking over the rather sexy raichu. Raichu just stood there, to embarrassed to move, he was hoping to rape the cute little eevee and escape without being seen. Sunset giggled softly and raichu gasped as the eevee gave his bulging pouch a few licks, coaxing out his hardening member. Sunset smiled and looked up at the blushing raichu. "Such a sexy .. fellow.. " the eevee said softly, smiling. "Quite horny too.. care to .. join me?" Sunset offered, smiling softly. At first, raichu was stunned, but after a quick lick and nuzzle from Sunset, he quickly agreed. Sunset smiled and told raichu to follow him, which he did. Sunset quickly lead raichu to a rather private part of the center, where no one should find them. He smiled and pounced raichu, kissing his cheek a bit. "So, would you like to fuck me first? Or shall I fill you first?" Sunset asked, a gentle lick following. Raichu murred a bit and smiled "i.. I'd like to .. fuck first.." he said. Sunset giggled softly, rather glad he found raichu. The eevee smiled, licked raichu once more, then got off him. Sunset murred softly as he rested his head on his for paws and lifted his rear to raichu, his tail raised high. At first, raichu wasn't sure if he should, but after a few, almost begging, sounds from Sunset, he quickly got behind the eevee and gently pushed his cock in. Sunset let out a soft, long moan as he felt the raichu's cock slide into his tight tailhole. His own cock pulsed under him as he clenched his ass around raichu's cock, causing raichu to start to pump his cock in and out of Sunset's tight, eevee ass. Raichu placed his paws on Sunset's sides and started to thrust harder and faster into the moaning eevee, his tail whipping behind him with pleasure. Sunset was lost in a world of pure bliss, feeling raichu's rather large cock sliding deep inside him then back out, only to be pounded back in. Sunset's body rocked back and forth as raichu fucked him. Sunset could hear the soft slapping of raichu's balls against his own, the slick sounds of his tailhole being filled and emptied with each thrust. His cock was leaking pre-cum all over the floor, pleasure causing his hind legs to shake a bit. Raichu had fucked before, but only females. This was the first time he'd had sex in a while, and the first time ever with another male. Raichu suddenly pulled the eevee back onto his cock, pumping his deeper into Sunset's ass as he came. A loud "CHUUUUU!" could be heard as his seed was pumped into Sunset's tailhole. Sunset let out a soft, long moan as he felt the warm cum fill him. Raichu started to pant above him and pulled out, falling onto his back. Sunset smiled and turned around "my turn.. " he said. But raichu hadn't planned to let him, but he didn't realize that Sunset got him lost too. Slowly, raichu got onto all fours and lifted his tail so Sunset could see his tight, puckered tailhole. Sunset murred softly and quickly mounted the posing raichu. With one quick, pre-cum lubed thrust, his cock slid deep into the virgin tailhole of raichu. Raichu whimpered a bit as he felt himself stretched open, but was soon moaning softly as Sunset thrusted into him. Sunset closed his eyes and pulled raichu into his crotch, pounding his ass with his cock as he fucked him. Raichu had let his head fall to his arms and was moaning softly as Sunset pounded his tight ass. Sunset was lost in pleasure, thrusting away at this sexy raichu's rear, his cock pounding deep inside. Sunset could feel it coming, his climax nearing rapidly, and decided to make it known to raichu. Raichu started to let out moans that were lost in his groaning as Sunset pounded his cock deeper into raichu's tailhole. Finally, Sunset gave one last hard thrust, shoving his entire cock and even some of his pouch into raichu, his seed shooting forth and covering raichu's insides with his warm cum. Raichu groaned as he felt it, the warm substance filling him. Sunset murred and pulled out slowly, panting a little. Raichu was just getting up when Sunset moved around and mounted him backwards, his cock right at raichu's face. Sunset didn't like the sight of his cock covered in just his cum so he growled a little and told raichu to clean it off. "I want you to lick it clean.. or I'll leave you here.. lost.." Sunset growled. Sunset didn't really wanted it clean, he just wanted his cock to be licked. He was addicted to the pleasure, and was out to get it any way possible. Raichu whimpered but did as told, licking the eevee's seed from his cock. Sunset murred softly as raichu cleaned his cock and got off, smiling as he finished. He smiled, gave raichu a soft kiss, then lead him out. As Sunset got back into the room which he should have been watching, he heard something near the back. When he got there, he saw that it was a whimpering chikorita. Sunset hopped up next to it and asked 'what's the matter'. It's response surprised him, as chikorita replied 'I'm .. clean..' At first, Sunset tilted his head, but then he asked it 'why is being clean so bad?' Chikorita sniffs and looked at Sunset 'could.. could I show you .. what I like better than being.. clean?' Sunset nodding slowly and chikorita got up. Sunset saw a pouch between his legs, noticing that this was a male. Chikorita smiled a little and looked at Sunset 'if I show you.. promise not to get mad?' Sunset thought for a second then nodded. Chikorita slowly moved toward him and lifted his paws onto Sunset's head. 'don't get mad..' he said just as a stream of urine shot from his cock and splashed onto Sunset's muzzle. At first Sunset wanted to pull away, but then a bit of it leaked into his mouth. He could taste the bitter chikorita piss and suddenly felt himself start to harden. He stopped chikorita and thought for a second, it didn't feel dirty having it splash on his muzzle, didn't really taste that bad. Then Sunset smiled and laid on his back and giggled a bit "go ahead.. and finish all over me.." Chikorita smiled and quickly got over him on all fours and let loose, his piss shooting onto the eevee's chest, tinting his tan fur yellow. Sunset murred softly and reached over to find out what it felt like to rub it in. As he started to rub the foul smelling urine into his fur, his member grew harder and he murred. Then, chikorita stopped and smiled a bit, but Sunset whimpered. Chikorita sighed, "but I'm still clean.." Sunset giggled, "lie down and you won't be for long" Chikorita smiled and did so, and a few seconds later, Sunset was over him, letting his eevee piss cover the grass pokemon's underbelly. Chikorita rubbed it on himself with his vines as Sunset relieved himself on the grass type. A few minutes later, both were covered in urine and smelled like each other. Chikorita smiled and kissed Sunset before curling up to sleep. Sunset, however, decided it was time to leave and head back into the forest to find more pokemon to 'play' with. From then on, Sunset would fuck whenever he could, and he would try and get others to 'play' with him.


	5. from innocent to addict chapter 4

As Sunset left the pokemon center and headed back into the forest, several thoughts went through his head. Once he had gotten into the forest a bit, he sat under a rather large tree and went over what had happened over the last few months. Since he left the care of his parents, he had been; caught and raped, then caught again and painfully hit. Then, just a while ago, he was pissing on a Chikorita which had just finished pissing on him. He sniffed his fur, the smell rather bitter, but oddly arousing to him. Sniffing the air, he realized he could tell exactly where that Chikorita was, it was a solid trail that was easy to follow. He then remembered something about 'marking your territory' as his father had once said. Sunset smiled as he realized he could mark those he played with in this way and could easily find them when he wanted. Sunset grinned to himself, giggling a bit. He slowly got up and went deeper into the woods, looking for new pokemon to mate with.

As he travelled deeper into the woods, he noticed several pokemon, but none that really gave him a feeling of arousal. He had just sat in his haunches and was about to roll over for some self-pleasure when he noticed a little Pichu in a nearby clearing. He had heard something but saw nothing till now. Sunset smiled a bit, feeling his pouch bulge a bit. "Maybe I'll just pay that Pichu a quick ..visit" Sunset said with a giggle as he stood and quietly moved toward the Pichu. Now, Pichu was to busy looking up towards an apple to notice the Eevee approaching from behind. Sunset stepped out from the bushed and tapped the Pichu with his muzzle, which made Pichu jump and fall on its rear. Sunset giggled softly, looking it over. He smiled a bit more once he saw the Pichu's cunt. Sunset was sure, being a Pichu, that she'd know nothing about sex, and maybe that she was like him a few months ago. He smiled softly and moved forward, giving her crotch a quick nuzzle, which made the Pichu gasp a bit and back up "wh..what are you doing..?" she asked, stepping backwards slowly. Sunset smiled a bit, moving closer "oh.. just .. exploring a bit.. care to ..'play' for a bit?" Pichu's ears perked up and she smiled, being a rather playful Pichu, but she had no idea what Sunset really meant. Seeing this, he decided to make a game of it, sitting on his haunches and smiling a bit. "well.. why don't you continue what I've started and lick me where I nuzzled you?" Sunset said, smiling, his cock slipping from its pouch as he spoke. Pichu nodded and got down on all fours to crawl under Sunset, who stood up on all fours to make it easier. Once under, Pichu rolled onto her back and lifted her head enough to start licking at the Eevee's balls and pouch. Sunset smiled as he had her right where he wanted, lowering his head and starting to lick at her cunt. She let out a soft gasp and started to moan as she lost herself to pleasure, causing Sunset to smile. He carefully arched his back so that his cock pointed down a bit and her tongue was licking it's underside. He murred softly and continued to lick at her. After a bit, his cock was pulsing and the Pichu had grown wet from his licking. He smiled and moved off her, speaking softly "ok.. now to the next part.. I want you to get on all fours and hold your tail up." Pichu quickly did so, lost in the pleasure brought on by the Eevee's slick tongue. He was rather glad that she was so easily pleasured, cause he'd rather not end up being forced by a bigger or maybe stronger male. He hopped up onto her back and positioned his cock to fuck her. But he had made a mistake, forgetting the slight size difference. So, when he thrust the first time, instead of slipping in easily, it was forced into a tight, dry hole which caused the Pichu to yelp a bit. He carefully moved to look, Pichu luckily still lost in her fading pleasure, and saw that his cock was halfway into her ass! Sunset blushed a bit at such a mistake but just resumed, pushing it the rest of the way in. It felt great having that tight Pichu ass wrapped around his cock, squeezing it so tightly. He murred as he started to thrust into her tight tailhole, his cock sliding deep inside. As he fucked her, she whimpered and moaned softly, the pleasure he felt from her causing his cock to leak pre-cum, which made him increase his thrusting. He fucked her good and hard, loving every minute of it, even when Pichu had gotten use to the pleasure and started to realize what was happening. Pichu had tried to get away from the Eevee that was violating her ass so lustfully, but Sunset held her tight against him as he pumped his cock into her. He was close, his cock pulsing and twitching inside her. Pichu's eyes wet wide as Sunset came, his thick cream shooting deep into her ass, the warm fluid filling her ass. Sunset pumped a few more times to get every bit out then slowly pulled out and let her go. Pichu stumbled and ran, the Eevee's seed leaking from her tailhole. Sunset sat there and smiled a bit, realizing he'd just forced that Pichu to take it even if she didn't want to. This gave Sunset a ton of ideas, and he smiled almost evilly as he started to think. He realized he could force others to let him have his way, even if they tried to get away. Sunset stood and walked back into the forest, laughing as he started to look for his first 'victim'

Sunset continued to wander the forest, looking for other arousing 'playmates'. He'd seen a cute Charmander but decided it'd be best left alone, once he saw the nearby Charizard. He was getting rather annoyed when he saw something float past him, rather quickly. He blinked a few times, thinking he'd seen a mew. He quickly followed after it and stopped hiding behind some bushes. There in front of him sat an actual mew, floating in a bubble above a quiet stream. He was sure he was seeing things and blinked a few more times, when he looked back, the mew was gone. Sunset shook his head and turned around, coming face to face with the mew from before. He squealed and fell backwards, the mew just giggled. He looked up at it from where he lay on his back, blushing a bit as his slightly bulging pouch was clearly visible, and looked the mew over, noticing it was male by the almost hidden pouch between Mew's legs. Suddenly Sunset heard something in his head and started to shake his head. He stopped after he heard "its just me.." Slowly he looked back at the mew, who smiled back. Sunset gasped a bit as he realized what that meant and tried to clear his mind of all the ideas he had that he'd like to do with this mew. But mew had already seen them all and just giggled. Before Sunset knew what was happening, his body was lifted and flipped then dropped. He quickly moved his legs to land on his paws but that was just what the mew wanted. Suddenly he felt a tail wrap about his and soft but firm paws on his rear. He looked back just in time to see the mew thrust his cock deep into Sunset's tailhole. Sunset closed his eyes a bit as he felt the mew's cock spread his tailhole open, his thoughts flowing freely now as he let out a soft moan. Pleasure was starting to flow through his body as the mew started to thrust into the Eevee below him. Sunset's paws dug into the ground as he felt mew's cock expand a bit, or so he thought. He didn't know mew was playing with his mind. Mew was fucking him but not with a cock the size Sunset thought it was. Sunset was starting to think that once mew was done, he would force mew to be fucked and marked by him. Mew caught this thought and smiled. 'So, the Eevee wants to 'mark' me hmm?' Mew thought, giggling a bit, 'well.. I think I'll just turn that around..' With that thought, mew stopped thrusting and pinned Sunset in place with his mind. Sunset tried to squirm but couldn't move, then he felt it, a warm liquid flowing into his tailhole. His eyes shut a bit and he whimpered as he realized the mew was pissing into him. Mew smiled and pulled out slowly, still pissing, his urine shooting onto Sunset's ass and then his back as mew floated up a bit. Sunset started to murr as the warm liquid coated his fur, leaving a filthy smell all over the Eevee. After a bit mew stopped and floated around to Sunset's face. Sunset still couldn't move, so he just sat and watched as mew opened his muzzle with his small paws and placed the tip of his cock on the eevee's lower jaw. Then Sunset almost gagged as the mew's urine shot right into his throat, but instead of gagging, he found himself swallowing the bitter liquid. He stayed stuck like that, drinking the mew's piss like a dirty little pet would his master or mistress'. Sunset was blushing madly as it oddly turned him on, his cock fully erect and hanging under him. Mew smiled and floated back as he finished relieving himself into the Eevee, letting a bit shoot right onto Sunset's face. Sunset suddenly fell forward as mew released him. He tried to pounce the mew but just ended up with the mew behind him again. He tried once more and ended up with nothing, the mew was gone now. He sighed a bit, his fur drenched with Chikorita and mew piss. As he walked, he could few the urine swishing inside his tailhole and went to let it out. Afterwards he sighed and looked at his pulsing erect cock. He was horny as hell and wasn't about to pleasure himself, so he decided maybe he should head to the pokemon center and try to fuck one of the pokemon near there. He stopped at the edge and watched as another Eevee flew out the pokemon center window and tumbled to the ground. He moved to where he could easily watch the Eevee, hearing human shouts and seeing beams of light. As the other Eevee ran, he followed, watching it carefully. His erection had shrank and slipped back into its protective pouch, of which he was glad, running though a forest like this. He stopped and watched as the other Eevee curled up and started to paw at herself! Sunset smiled a bit, 'another Eevee … and a female at that!' He thought, smiling to himself. He decided he'd have her one way or another. He watched her paw herself before falling asleep, her scent was in the air all around him. He was glad he was the only other Eevee in these parts, otherwise, he'd have to fuck or fight his way to her. He hardly had to sleep, as when he did, it was for quite a while. After she fell asleep, Sunset moved from his position and approached the female Eevee. He gave her crotch a few nuzzles, licking at the juices a bit that were the result of her pawing. He smiled and gave her cheek a soft kiss before he licked a bit at her cuts and went back to hiding. He didn't want her to know he was there till he let her know. After a bit, she awoke and started to move, Sunset following her close behind. He followed her till she found the stream, then he hid and watched as she drank a bit then got in to wash herself. He decided now would be the time to make himself known. He started to move, getting ready to leave the bushes but stopped when he saw her ears perk. He waited until he heard her try to bark, rather squeaked than barked. "C-come out of there! What're you doing there?" He heard her say. Smiling, he stepped from the bushes and sat down near the edge of the brook. He looked at her a bit before she said "… Who are you, and what do you want?" Sunset decided to take it slow and raised a paw, slowly licking at it "My parents called me Sunset" he said calmly, acting rather bored, although he really wanted to pounce and fuck this female Eevee. Thinking a bit, he spoke again "And the question is, miss, is what do you want?" He smiled to himself as the female got a confused look on her face, watching her back up to the other bank. He could see that she wanted to look strong, but it wasn't working to him. "What I want? … What kind of question is that …?" He smiled as her eyes widened. "Were you spying on me?" She asked. Sunset twitched his ears and leaned down to lap up some water, letting a soft 'mmm hmm' escape his throat. He watched her jump out on the other side and smiled to himself. "What? What for?" She asked. He watched her eyes widen and smiled again. "… for how long?" She asked. Sunset yawned a bit before replying "Long enough.. That was quite the daring escape you made from the pewter pokemon center you know.." He said softly, grinning to himself as she blushed. He smiled and asked again "Again, I ask … What do you want?" He smiled as she looked confused and thought to himself as she started to say something about leaving her alone 'heh, I'm not letting her get away.. I'll just jump on over there and take her as I wish!' Just as she said "my trainer" he jumped across, landing on her and pinning her down. "Save your excuses, my vixen" he said softly, holding her down tightly. He gave her a long lick up her wet cheek and smiled as she shuddered. He murred to himself as his cock quickly became erect, slipping from its pouch into the open air. He smiled as he caught a whiff of her scent, filling the air around him, his cock now fully erect and pressing against her belly. As she started to squirm, he extended his claws a bit and dug them into her flesh. "Now.. Nothing's going to be accomplished by struggling like that.. So why don't you give it a rest, hmmm?" He purred softly as he positioned his cock for her cunt at first, but when she tried to push him off her, he quickly moved his head and bit into her neck, growling a bit and thinking 'I won't mate with her yet then.. Instead I think my cock will play elsewhere..' He moved his rear legs to position his cock at her tailhole, as he did she looked at him, wide-eyed. "Wh-.. What are you DOING?" She asked. He just grinned and pulled away from her neck "why, I'm taking you up that cute little rear of yours … what does it look like, you little bitch?" He smiled rather smugly, keeping himself in control and just arousing himself even more. He heard her growl and decided to start. Just as she asked "What did you call m-", that was his que, he gave a forceful push, shoving his cock into her rear and getting a pained "VEEE!" From the female. He closed his eyes just slightly as the feel of her tight ass around his cock sent pleasure throughout his body. He held her in place as she tried to get away, keeping his firm grip on her. He licked her cheek once more, pushing her shoulders down "Mmmnn … did you not hear meeeEEEE?" He asked, quickly moving his head and biting into the base of her ear. He smiled a bit as warm blood seeped into his mouth. She just lay limp under him, just how he wanted her. He released her ear and licked at the wound gently. "Theeeere … see? It isn't so bad now, is it?" He said, his cock now fully buried inside her tight tailhole. "Noww …" he said, causing her to look up at him "Are you ready to cooperate, my bitch?" He asked. He smiled a bit as she whimpered. Once he saw her nod a bit, he started to slowly thrust into her tight tailhole. He murred to himself as she rocked her hips against him. His cock twitched at her rocking and he smiled as she moaned. He knew she was giving in, gently taking the ear he bit earlier and suckling it lightly. He felt her paw moving to her clit and this caused him to giggle a bit to himself. He could feel his climax closing in, his thrusts picking up speed as he fucked her. He heard her cry out and felt her cum leak down onto his pumping cock. He could smell their sent on the air, rather pleased no other pokemon interrupted them. Sunset could feel it now, his climax was so close. He pumped into her a bit faster before releasing his seed into her tight ass, growling with pleasure, his grip holding her in place while his cock shot thick globs of his seed into her. He smiled a bit as his climax ended, his load now deep inside her tailhole. He smiled and ran his paw over her clit and through her juices, putting the paw in his mouth and giggling a bit "heheee … yummy.." He could see tears welling up in the females eyes, but he was a bit busy enjoying her juices. Suddenly she shoved him off, his cock slipping from her rear. He laughed as she ran, because he could smell himself all over her, giving him a way to easily follow, but he knew he'd need a more permanent way of finding her. He smiled as he got up and moved into the stream, relaxing a bit and smiling. "When I find her again.. I'll mark her as my own.." He said, giggling a bit as he leaned down to drink from the clear waters. After a nice long drink he decided to get after her, following the trail until he found her and followed her. As she came near the trail, he stopped and watched her. He heard someone yell then saw a young boy pick her up, holding her rather close. He muttered a bit "heh.. So that's the trainer she was talking about.." He smiled a bit and followed them as the boy took her to a stream and washed her a bit. When the boy started to wash her thighs, Sunset thought 'now would be a good time to make myself known..' He moved through the bushes and emerged across the stream from the boy and his bitch of an Eevee. Sunset wanted her as his, and would make sure she was marked to show that she was his bitch! The boy smiled, Sunset smirked and jumped across the stream, walking right up to the boy and sniffing at his bitch. The boy pulled her away so he decided to seem nice and lick her head. He heard something from the boy but didn't really care. He heard the boy say something about food and realized he hadn't eaten in quite a while, so, squeaking like a normal Eevee, he nodded. He heard something like a chuckle and saw the boy get up, he said something about waiting so Sunset just sat there. After watching the boy pick up something and fill it with water from the stream, he noticed the boy nodding in a direction, so, as the boy walked, he followed. He just wanted food and to mark his bitch, then he was gone, looking for more fun in the forest. When they got to a clearing, Sunset noticed another human and heard her say something, but, again, he really didn't care. Sunset noticed that the other human didn't seem to notice him, and he preferred it remained that way, less he end up another trainer's toy for fun. He watched the boy pull something from a pack of some sort and, opening it, offering a piece to him, saying something about 'formulated'. Again, he didn't care and just sniffed the bit. Deciding it smelled alright, he nibbled it a little, then churred softly, sitting on his rear and grabbing the rest with his paws. He was hungry so he really didn't care what kind of food it was, long as it was good. When the boy left, he snatched the can and ran behind a tree to eat, rather forgetting about the female for a bit. He had finished the can and laid down to rest a bit, his ear perked for any sounds. He heard the bushes move and quickly awoke, seeing the female, Sunset followed. He watched her drink a bit from the stream then stop and stare. At that point, Sunset came up behind her, and, with a swift paw, covered her muzzle and spun her to the ground, quickly pinning her under him. She squirmed but as he spoke, she stopped. "Thought you could get away from me, my bitch..?" He asked, smiling wide to show his teeth, rather pleased to see her ears droop. "H.. how..?" She asked. He just smiled "How did I find you?" Sunset chuckled. "My dear, you reek of want and lust.. If any other Eevee were within fifty miles, they would be flocking here to get some from that bitchy little cunt of yours …." He replied. He stood up as she squirmed, asking "what do you want?" He held her down with his paws, he smiled to himself, having held in his need to urinate till now. "I'm very glad you asked, hotstuff … you see, after yesterday, I have to make sure I don't lose track of you.." He said, and began to piss on her, watching her look to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?" She asked, and he just chuckled "you should know better than anyone … why do us guys fight all the time?" He had learned much from normal instinct than he knew before. At her blank stare, he leaned down to whisper to her, continuing to relieve himself on her "it's cause our territory has been invaded … I'm marking you for my own, my bitch … so I'll always know where to find you.." He smiled and rubbed his belly against hers, causing his urine to seep to her skin, so it wouldn't come off when she washed. He smiled and sat on her chest "Now!" Sunset said, I want my property to give its owner a nice, warm sucking!" He smiled and gripped at her ears, his cock slipping from its pouch. He quickly pushed it against her muzzle, a bit of urine still hanging on the tip. When she refused, Sunset growled. He was going to have his way "Suck me. NOW, or I'll shred these cute ears of yours until you can't hear anymore …" He really didn't want to do such a thing, but he wanted his way. As she turned her head back and opened her muzzle, Sunset thrust his warm member into her mouth and pulled her muzzle against his crotch. He murred as she whimpered, starting to suck on his cock as it grew more erect. Sunset murred softly ".. Yeah, that's right, bitch …" He stroked and groped at her headfur, humping her face as he gripped her muzzle close. His rod grew completely erect inside her muzzle and he moaned softly to himself as she licked at the sensitive underside of his member. Sunset's climax was nearing quickly, causing him to fuck her face a bit faster, his claws extending a bit to hold her muzzle close. "Yes … yeeesssss … harder, you bitchy little vixen!" He murred and moaned to himself, rather pleased with his actions. Just as the sun cast warm rays of light on them, Sunset came, shooting his thick load into her muzzle. He felt her struggle but was lost to everything around him as he suddenly felt himself starting to change. Shutting his eyes to the enveloping glow, Sunset felt himself grow larger, his ears and tail growing longer. He gasped a bit as his tail split at the end, then he felt whiskers grow on his cheeks. He started to open his eyes a bit just as a red jewel popped up from his forehead. Once the glow faded, he realized he must have evolved. Looking at himself, the female escaped from under him, but he didn't care. He looked himself over then looked at his reflection in the stream. He smiled and let out a soft 'heh' as he realized he was much bigger now, meaning he might be able to have some fun with more pokemon, rather than just the small ones. Sunset went over to the female and smiled "… i'll leave you for now, my bitch … I've simply gotta see what this body can do!" After that, he walked into the bushes calmly before sprinting to a run. He was now faster and stronger, and was eager to test out this new body of his. He stopped in a clearing after a bit and decided to look at his cock, wanting to see how this change effected it. He had laid down and was about to lick his pouch when the mew popped right in front of him, making him jump and end up on his back again, looking up at the mew that had dominated him earlier. Sunset glared at the mew, getting up on all fours "what do you want?" The mew just smiled and floated down to his face, letting Sunset see his hardening cock. "Oh just a bit of.. Fun.. My psychic friend.." Sunset blinked, 'did he just say 'psychic friend'?' He thought. Just then, Sunset heard mew's voice in his head "yes, Psychic, you've evolved into an Espeon, the psychic evolution of Eevee … but lets see you use your mind!" The mew said and suddenly Sunset was in the air. Sunset growled and glared at mew, who was suddenly pinned to the ground. "No little pokemon is going to dominate me again …." He said, landing on the ground and walking over to the pinned mew. "Now.. I'm going to have my fun with you!" He said, walking over him and crouching down so the tip of his cock rested on the mew's mouth. "Suck me now or I'll squash you into psychic dust." He thought about smashing mew into the ground and heard him squirm. "Ok, OK!" The mew shouted in his head. Sunset smiled as the mew took his cock into its mouth and started to suckle on it. He murred and moaned softly as mew sucked and licked at his espy-cock. He decided to play with his new tail and moved it down to jerk off the mew. Sunset heard a pleasureful 'mew' as his tail gripped and jerked. Sunset was nearing his climax when he heard something. Once he realized what it was, he quickly jumped off mew, only to be pounced to the ground by an Umbreon. Sunset growled up at the Umbreon and tried to shove it off with his psychic abilities, but failed. Suddenly, Sunset cried out as he was hit hard with a massive darkness that threatened to consume his very soul. Fear caused Sunset to pass out at which a pokéball was thrown, and he'd become another trainer's pokemon.


	6. from innocent to addict chapter 5

Sunset awoke a while later, laying on a rather comfortable pillow. He lifted his head a bit to look around and was rather surprised by what he saw. First, he noticed a few 'toys' that seemed designed just for him to use. Then he noticed the seemingly dead espeon leaning down with its rear in the air. Sunset could easily see the tailhole and its cunt. Upon a closer look, he found it was a modified plush, a rather well done mod too. He also noticed what looked to be a shower designed to be perfect for him. Next to it was a toilet which looked to be designed for him again. The last thing he noticed was the artificial hot springs in the opposite corner. Smiling, Sunset went to inspect the hot springs to find that it was deep enough for him to curl up in with a rather soft rock like pillow for his head to rest on above the water. Sunset slowly stepped into the hot springs and curled up, resting his head on the soft rock like pillow, murring softly as he relaxed. After so much, it felt good to relax in a rather pleasant pond of his own.

But his chance to relax didn't last long as a door opened and in walked the trainer that had caught him this time. He was only wearing a pair of thin shorts, which made Sunset tilt his head a bit. The boy smiled and walked over to Sunset, crouching down and gently petting his head. Sunset murred and closed his eyes a bit, but yelped as the boy suddenly lifted him by the scruff of his neck. Sunset squirmed to try and get the boy to release him but his paws couldn't reach the boy's arm, then he thought to attack the boy but decided against it at the sight of the whip secured to his side. Sunset whimpered as the boy looked him over and then carried him to the only empty corner of the room. Sitting down, the boy put Sunset in his lap and held him there while he started to pet Sunset's back gently. After a few minutes, Sunset stopped squirming and just murred, as he figured struggling would get him no where right now. The boy smiled and released his grip, slipping his hand under Sunset's tail and feeling around his tailhole. At first, Sunset was going to run but when the boy gave his neck a rather painful squeeze, he stopped. Sunset knew the boy could easily kill him with a strong grip on his neck, so he just let the boy explore, hoping it'd be over quick. Sunset whimpered a bit as he felt the boy push his finger into his tight tailhole, forcing himself not to let out a moan as it actually sent a bit of pleasure though him. For a few minutes, the boy fingered Sunset's tailhole before he stopped and pulled his finger out. Then he rolled Sunset over and started to play with his pouch. Sunset tried to reach and cover his now hardening cock, but the boy held his forepaws down. Then, as Sunset's cock emerged, the boy started to gently rub the underside with his finger. Sunset closed his eyes and tried not to moan, but the pleasure was to much and he was soon squirming and moaning as the boy stroked his espy prick. Just as Sunset neared his climax the boy stopped and picked him up and held him in one arm, as his free hand started to pet him again. Sunset murred softly, closing his eyes as the boy carried him from the room into another one. Once they got into the other room, the boy dropped Sunset on the floor and removed his shorts. Sunset yelped and landed on his paws, turning to look at the boy just as his shorts fell to the floor. His ears went back and he backed up a bit, but the boy just smiled. "A new pokemon calls for a complete marking..." the boy said. Sunset's ears perked a bit as he heard this then he gasped a little. The boy wanted to piss all over him! Sunset started to growl a bit but stopped when the boy put his hand to the whip as his side, held there by a small belt. Sunset whimpered as the boy crouched down and spoke. "Now.. you'll do just as I say or I'll chain you to that and do as I wish anyway.." He said, pointing to a device that was designed to hold a pokemon like Sunset spread out for complete vulnerability. Sunset whimpered and nodded slowly. The boy smiled "good.. now lay down.." Sunset quickly laid down, then closed his eyes as he felt the warm urine flow into his fur and down his sides. He could feel the stream moving up from his tail-base to the top of his neck. Then the boy stopped "now roll over.." he said. Sunset did so quickly and forced himself not to murr as the boy pissed all along his belly, lingering a bit longer on his pouch than anywhere else. Once he stopped, the boy smiled "all fours.. turn around.. and present yourself..." Sunset stood and turned around, but he didn't understand what the boy meant by 'present yourself'. He was quickly shown as the boy pushed his head down onto his forepaws and raised his rear, moving his forked tail out of the way. Sunset gasped as he felt the boy's cock press against his tailhole. He closed his eyes and prepared for the boy to start fucking him but to his surprise, the boy just pushed the head of his cock in. Then, Sunset realized why when he felt his tailhole fill with a warm liquid. The boy was pissing inside his rear! Sunset whimpered till the boy stopped and pulled out. "stand and turn around.." he said, and Sunset quickly did so. "open that mouth of yours, my filthy little pokemon.." Sunset whimpered but did so, once his muzzle was open, the boy placed his cock on Sunset's lower jaw and closed his muzzle, holding it closed as he finished his marking. Sunset almost gagged as the extremely bitter urine shot almost straight down his throat. Seeing as he had no choice, he quickly drank it down as it entered his mouth. Sunset held his eyes closed till he felt the last drips of the foul piss drip into his mouth. The boy slowly pulled his cock out and then carried Sunset, who was coughing and sputtering, back to his room, tossing him into the empty corner and shutting the door. Sunset landed, spiralled out, coughing as he tried to get the foul taste from his mouth.

After a bit, Sunset struggled to his paws and went over to the shower, giving one of the small knobs a small turn. He heard something and looked up at the bell shaped nozzle as water started to spray from it. Sunset quickly hopped in and turned the knob a bit more, sitting on his haunches and catching a bit in his mouth. Sunset swished the clean water in his mouth then swallowed, letting out a pleased murr as the taste was washed away. Then he curled up and laid under the water as it sprayed over him, letting it wash away what urine it could. He would have went to his hot springs but preferred to keep that clean. After a bit of laying there and watching the yellow water run off his body, he got up and turned the knob the other way to stop the water then shook off. He had just stepped out of the shower when a small, doggy door like hinged part of the door swung open. Sunset stared at first then growled a bit as the umbreon that had knocked him out earlier walked in. But the umbreon just sat and smiled. "I'm not here to attack you again, cutie.." Sunset tilted his head, had he heard umbreon right? Did it just say he was a cutie? Sunset shook his head a bit as umbreon spoke again. "look, I'll visit you again later, right now I just want to help you get to know your room better, since you'll be here for the rest of your life.." Sunset sighed at that, it was perfect, but he didn't like the boy. "anyway.. that there is the shower.. so you can was up after fun or such, as I'm sure you can tell, everything is here to fulfil any need you might have. Food and water will be served from that wall and the thing next to your shower is for relieving yourself. Its designed so you can urinate or do your business in it without messing your room. Its best to flush it after each use.. though some others here don't.." Umbreon shook its head then moved closer to Sunset and touched his nose with it's. Sunset tilted his head a bit as umbreon giggled. "Lets get to know each other better tonight, ok cutie?" Umbreon said, then it turned and left, but as it did, Sunset noticed that its tail was up and could easily see its features. He saw its tight tailhole, then, a little lower, he saw her slightly wet cunt. He blushed a bit, his cock hardening a little as he saw that. Just before her rear left his room, her tail came down and wiped away her wetness.

Sunset rested a bit on his sleeping pillow before deciding to venture though the door through which the umbreon had entered. Upon leaving his room, he gasped. Looking around, he saw things like a Vulpix fucking a cute little male Pichu. Looking around a bit more he saw other things, like a squirtle sucking on a pikachu, and a vaporeon who was the middle of an orgy. She had a raichu fucking her cunt from below, a growlithe fucking her tailhole from above, and she had the cock of a rather cute cuebone in her mouth. Looking a bit further, he saw the only door that led out, a minum and a plushly, both female, who were licking each other 69 style, and a Jolteon who was pleasuring herself with 2 vibrating toys. Looking around, Sunset didn't notice the Pichu which was crawling under him until he felt something lick his hardening cock. Looking down, he saw the Pichu and murred a bit as it licked at his cock. Then he smiled, moving the Pichu out to look at it. "follow me into my room so we can play.." Sunset said, heading into his room, the Pichu happily following. Once inside, Sunset pounced the Pichu and pinned it. It whimpered but seemed rather willing to submit. Sunset sniffed the air then looked over Pichu, noticing that she was indeed female. Sunset smiled and rolled Pichu over under him. Then, positioning himself, he thrusted into her wet cunt, which cause a slight yelp, followed by soft moaning, from the Pichu. Sunset gripped her sides and fucked away, thrusting his cock deep into his newest fuck, feeling her cunt squeezing at his cock. She suddenly cried out and came all over Sunset's cock. Sunset smiled, nearing his own climax as he felt her cream cover his cock. 'perfect...' Sunset thought. Just as he was about to cum, he pulled out completely, repositioned and rammed his cock deep into the Pichu's tailhole, causing her to cry out with slight pain. He held her down as he fucked her tight, virgin rear with his cum covered espy prick. He growled then moaned loudly as he came, his cock shooting his thick wad deep into the Pichu's furry ass. Pichu panted as Sunset unloaded into her tailhole. After filling her completely, causing a bit to leak out around his cock, he pulled out and quickly moved her out of his room. Once she was out, he licked himself clean and went to relax in his hot springs, rather pleased with what just happened.

Sunset had been napping after fucking that cute little Pichu full of his seed till he felt something poke his shoulder. Opening his eyes slowly, he was face to face with Umbreon. He jumped backwards and she giggled. "Your cute when you nap you know?" She said. Sunset shook his head and muttered a bit "please don't do that.." Umbreon smiled and then looked toward the ground "I want to say I'm sorry for what I did in the forest.. I saw you and stared, watching you dominate that rare but cute little mew. But then my trainer noticed and commanded me to knock you out so he could catch you. Before you looked at me, I was smiling a bit, but I got serious once you tried to attack. After you fainted, I licked your cheek a few times before my trainer had me move so he could capture you. But I guess you didn't feel it." Sunset looked at her, staring at the ground and making little circles with her paw. He smiled and nuzzled her neck a bit "its ok.. at least we can be alone in here so you can be with me .." Sunset said. She smiled and giggled a bit, getting a bit wet at the ideas that popped into her head. Sunset sniffed the air and smelt her, then he moved and mounted her, holding her in place as he murred and licked her ears. "so.. your quite the horny little female now aren't you?" he asked, his voice suddenly cold and full of pure lust. Umbreon gasped and tried to look up at him, she didn't want to be a nice fuck for him, she wanted to be his. But it seemed he didn't want that. "You want master to fuck you hard don't you?" He said coldly. Umbreon's eyes teared up, she was about to be a nice, good fuck for a yiff obsessed espeon. She was about to attack him when he spoke again. She had been thinking about what might be before he shattered those dreams, and Sunset had been listening in on her thoughts. "So, the pet wants to be more than just a toy for her master?" he asked, but this time his voice seemed caring, almost loving. Umbreon gasped a bit as she felt his cock press against her wet cunt. She had been fucked by other pokemon, but this was the first time she would get to mate with another eon, and a sexy one at that. Sunset licked at her ears and smiled "if you please your master, you may leave here tonight with his young.. as you wanted.." he whispered, and she smiled a bit. Sunset then slowly pushed into her cunt, murring as he felt her envelop his cock, felt her soft, wet walls squeeze around his cock as it slid deeper into her. Umbreon let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as Sunset started to toy with her mind, filling it with images of them in a forest, cuddled together with 3 young eevee running around and playing. Umbreon sighed as Sunset started to fuck her, his cock pumping in and out of her in a steady pace. Sunset licked at her ears as he fucked her, coaxing her to climax as his just built up. She cried out and came, covering his cock with her cream as he continued to fuck her. Sunset's climax was building rapidly as he continued to pump his cock into her at an ever increasing speed. Sunset was pounding his cock deep into her when she cried out again, coating his cock with even more cream, and this was all he needed. Sunset rammed his cock deep into her and Umbreon's eyes went wide. His paws pulled her under him, shoving his cock deeper as he came, his thick seed shooting from his cock in thick strands deep into her cunt, filling her with his warm seed. She wanted to fall asleep, right there under him, but he knew she wanted this to be secret by the way she acted before. He slowly pulled out and dismounted, then lead her back to her room, laying her on her sleeping pillow and giving her a soft kiss before leaving. But that, he would later realize, was what ruined it all for him.

As he was heading back to his room, a pleased smile on his face, the main door opened and the boy entered, sporting a rather big hard on. Sunset gasped and dashed for his room, cause he was sure the boy was looking for a good fuck. But the boy was quick and jumped, landing on Sunset and pinning him to the floor. "I'm going to fuck your tight espy ass rather you want it or not, and I won't let you stop me!" the boy said, repositioning himself and Sunset under him. Sunset struggled to escape then went wide as the boy found his target. Sunset's tailhole was stretched open as the boy rammed his cock deep into the espeon below him. Sunset whimpered and tried to escape, but the boy just continued to rape him, his cock driving deeper into the squirming pokemon. Sunset yelped as the boy, lost in pleasure, bit his ear and pulled back a bit. Sunset stopped moving and just lied there, letting the boy have his way. The boy released his ear and pounded into him even harder. Then, Sunset felt it, the boy's cock twitched and he grew jumpy with his thrusts. Sunset closed his eyes as he felt the boy shoot his seed deep inside his tight tailhole. The boy panted, pulled out, then took Sunset and threw him back into his room. "I fuck when I want.. whichever pet I want.." the boy said then left. Sunset hit the wall and slid to the floor, whimpering a bit as pain went through his body. He looked toward the ground as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Why!" he cried, pounding his fist into the floor. "Why can't anything go right for me?" Sunset broke down, crying into his paws as he thought to himself. 'it was perfect.. everything an espeon could ask for.. even a nice female eon to mate with.. but then there is the boy.. I can't stay here with that.. ' He whimpered and stood slowly 'I wouldn't have minded remaining here with her.. but I can't with that boy around..' Sunset thought a bout how it might be with her, but then the eevee he claimed before popped into his mind. That cute innocent face which had sucked him off and brought about his evolution was almost calling to him. He whimpered again, he realized he couldn't remain with the umbreon.. cause he may have already fallen in love with another.. but then her trainer popped into his mind. Holding her so compassionately, he looked kind of cute. Sunset quickly shook his head. No human could be cute, all they wanted was to fuck pokemon like toys. Sunset sighed 'I'll tell her tomorrow then try and mind control that bastard to get out of here..' He went to his sleeping pillow and curled up, resting for tomorrow.

Sunset awoke early the next day, he was stretching and yawning just as Umbreon walked into his room. Sunset sighed, "I've got to leave.." Umbreon gasped "but why?" Sunset shook his head, "Your trainer raped me last night as I was heading back here.. I can't live with that type of person around.." Umbreon stuttered a bit "bu.. but .. I can keep him from you.. please don't leave me.." He sighed again and kissed her "I have to.. I may be in love with another and I'd rather not get you full of my young just to run off for another.." with that, he went past her and into the main room. Umbreon followed him out but ran past him to her room. Sunset sighed and went to hide near the main door, to wait for that bastard to come in. It was several minutes later before he came in. Sunset quickly blasted his mind and forced his way in. The boy was just about to whip him when he had gained control. Sunset made the boy drop the whip, pick him up, and start to carry him out. Umbreon ran up to the boy and waved up to Sunset, one thought on her mind which she sent toward him. "I hope you have filled me.. so I won't forget you.." Sunset smiled and winked at her as he held control of the boy which would release him. He made the boy carry him out and put him down just outside the forest. Sunset released his mind and ran into the forest as the boy shook his head. "what in the.. NO! The Espeon!" He screamed, but it was to late, Sunset was gone, all he heard was a lot of loud cursing. 'I swear.. I will never be caught again..' Sunset thought as he ran, but the next trainer he ran into would make him realize that all humans were different. But that trainer would also piss Sunset off to no end.


	7. from innocent to addict chapter 6

Hi, Please Read This First!

This chapter does contain scat play, there will be a little break line to let you know where the scat part is and when it ends.

* * *

><p>Sunset was once again freed, but his freedom was short lived, the entire time that he was escaping a small creature was watching him from the darkness. As Sunset raced straight into the woods the small creature followed him. Sticking to the shadows the small creature watched Sunset stopping to get a drink from a small brook. As Sunset sat at the brook getting a cooling drink he wondered what could possibly be waiting for him next and what kind of fun would he have.<p>

It wasn't until he turned his back to the direction that he came from that the small creature attacked, striking with a faint attack. Sunset collapsed from the attack before a Great Ball hit him in the back and he was pulled out of the normal world and into the Great Ball. After what seemed like hours later he was released into a strange room. Once out Sunset observed his surroundings and see's that one of the walls is covered with pictures, but not any ordinary pictures or family or friends or things like pictures after victories against gym leaders.

All of the pictures were of the different dark and psychic type pokemon, none of which were any other type, and yet there were still frames that weren't filled with pictures of just the pokemon, but of the pokemon with their trainer. Sunset heard the sound of foot steps and turned around to see a trainer standing not even three feet from him. Upon seeing the trainer, who has a light almost white colored hair and blue eyes but is still very young not and probably much more than twelve years old, Sunset growled, but the trainer only smiled, "it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," the trainer says, making it obvious that the trainer is a girl. Sunset's expression was over come with surprise.

It was not because she spoke to him that he was surprised, but because he understood her differently that he did with most humans. While he could easily figure out what a human was saying even if their language was slightly different, this was not the case with the trainer that stood before him. He was able to understand her as clearly as he could a pokemon. While the realization struck him the girl just giggled, "what's your name?" she asked.

Sunset, still slightly shocked, replied with out even thinking, "my name's Sunset." It was only after he said this did it remember that humans couldn't understand pokespeak, the universal pokemon language. Seeing his confusion the girl speaks up, "it's nice to meet you Sunset, my name is Moonrise, and I bet your wondering how I can understand you, aren't you?" Sunset's jaw fell open as he nodded.

Her eyes took on a sad glint, "when I was born I couldn't speak because my vocal cords, the part of the body that lets us make noise, weren't actually working." Sunset closed his jaw and moved closer to her before nuzzling her side. Moonrise sat down and Sunset laid on her lap as she continued her story, "my parents were desperate for a way to make it so that I could talk, so they talked to a doctor who proposed a special surgery, he said that the surgery along with a special treatment could allow me to talk, but that it could also have very dangerous side effects. It something had gone wrong, I would have been completely helpless and unable to move. My parents took the risk, and I had my vocal cords replaced, the vocal cords that replaced my were from an Umbreon. The process that the doctor did allowed me to be able to understand bot human and pokemon languages, as well as speak both. There were a few more changes that were made because of other genetic defects, but those are for later."

Sunset looks up at her, "you can really understand all pokemon?" Moonrise smiled, "yes I can, and I am glad that I could meet you." The last part of her sentence startled him slightly, prompting him to ask, "why?"

"Well, I heard about an Espeon who was having the most insane and unexpected encounters with trainers and pokemon, and I was really hoping to meet you because I though that if anyone could understand how I was feeling that it would be you." Her response wasn't what Sunset expected, not even close to it. "You mean that you knew about me for a while?" he asks completely shocked. Moonrise nods, "yes, I know that you had a hard time but I can offer you a place to come and go from when ever you want to as well as a way to prevent you from being captured by others."

"Is there some kind of catch to this?" Sunset asks slightly apprehensive.

"No, not really." She says as she pets him softly making him purr.

"So what do you want, I mean in return?" he asks as she stops petting him.

"Well, there are a few things that I would like," she says with a slight blush that doesn't go unnoticed by Sunset.

"Like…" Sunset starts then trails off.

"Um… well, you see, I was hopping that you could," she pauses and blushes a bit brighter, "that you could maybe be my mate." What she says leaves both her and Sunset blushing. After a little bit Sunset licks her cheek, "can you give me a while to think about it?" he asks softly.

"Okay, sure." She says as she holds him against her chest. Sunset thinks about all of the things that he has been through, 'now I have a chance to have a place where I can live and where I will have a mate, who will let me explore and come back when I want. How can I say no… but, does she really not care about the things that I've done?' while he is thinking she carries him over to her bed and sets him down. "Moonrise…" Sunset starts unsure of how to continue.

"Yes Sunset?" she replies.

"If you know about me then do you know about the things I've done and like to do?" he asks finally getting the courage to speak, his eyes twinkling softly in the gentle light.

"Yes, and I don't mind at all." She says as she sits next to him.

"I see," with that he presses his lips to her's in a rough but passionate kiss. Moonrise kisses back and pulls him closer, his furry paws resting on her shoulders. They continue to kiss for a while until they end up on the bed with Sunset on top of Moonrise. Sunset licks her neck affectionately as she starts to remove her cloths. Sunset move off of her so that she can finish removing her clothes. Moonrise takes off the rest of her clothes and tosses them off the bed before Sunset lies on top of her and licks her on the lips. Moonrise kisses Sunset and they start frenching. After a bit Moonrise feels Sunset's cock rubbing up against her belly. She gently rolls him over and starts stroking his cock. Sunset moans as she does this. While Moonrise is stroking his cock she moves down to it before licking it. Sunset moans much louder as she licks it, he puts his paws on her head and gently pushes his cock against her lips. She takes the hint and takes his cock into her mouth then starts sucking on it. Sunset moans even louder and starts thrusting his cock into her mouth. Moonrise sucks harder as he thrusts faster, her sucking and his thrusting is enough to push him over the edge. Sunset thrusts into her mouth one last time before pumping his cum deep into her mouth.

Moonrise swallows all of Sunset's cum then licks his cock clean, "your cum tastes delicious Sunset." Sunset blushes, "how about I repay the favor?" he asks as he licks a little of his cum off of her lips. "Please do" she says as she spreads her legs for him. Sunset moves down to her cunt and starts licking. Moonrise moans softly as he starts licking. Sunset presses his tongue deeper into her cunt and licks faster. Moonrise moans louder and her pussy juices start to leak out. Sunset licks even faster and deeper into her cunt and this makes her spray his face with her pussy juices. Sunset licks them up, "your juices taste very sweet," this makes Moonrise blush.

"Ready for me to fuck you?" Sunset asks as he positions his cock.

Moonrise nods, "please fuck me." With that Sunset pushes his cock into her cunt. They both moan softly from the sudden pleasure, as Sunset starts thrusting they moan a bit louder. Sunset starts to thrust a lot faster and moans louder still. Moonrise moans much louder, and bucks her hips against Sunset's thrusts. Sunset thrusts much faster and harder pounding his knot against her cunt. Moonrise moas very loudly and coats Sunset's cock in her pussy juice. Sunset thrusts a few more times then slams his knot into Moonrise's cunt and pumps her full of his cum. Moonrise moans loudly from having his knot thrust into her cunt and the warmth of his cum.

After a few minutes Sunset's knot deflates and he pulls out, "how was that?" he asks as he licks her lips. "It was amazing," Moonrise says as she pants softly. "That's good," Sunset says before laying down next to her. "Hey Sunset…"

"Yes Moonrise?"

"Would you like too have some… unusual fun?" she asks blushing softly.

"What kind of 'unusual' fun did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know that you're going to need to pee after the fun we just had so…" she trails off too embarrassed to continue.

"Do you want me to mark you?" he asks softly.

"Kind of, it's… it's just embarrassing to ask you what I really want to ask." She says quietly.

"It's okay, I wont laugh or judge you because of it." Sunset says as he licks her cheek.

"Okay, well, I… I want you to relieve yourself in my mouth, anything and everything that you need to do related to that I want you to do in my mouth." She says while her cheeks turn slightly red.

"I'm okay with that, in fact I like the idea." He says before licking her lips.

"You mean it?" she asks and Sunset nods.

"Thank you so much." She kisses him softly and passionately. Sunset kisses back for a little while.

It's the next morning and Sunset begins to stretch as he wakes up. Feeling the need to relieve himself he gets ready to head outside then remembers that he can use Moonrise as his toilet.

"Hey Moonrise…" he says softly.

"Yes Sunset, do you need something?"

"Yeah, I need to use a toilet."

"Okay," she lays on her back and opens her mouth as Sunset lifts his leg over her face. Moonrise moves so that his stream with go into her mouth. Sunset sighs and his piss starts spraying into her mouth. Moonrise starts drinking his piss the second it goes into her mouth. After a good minute Sunset finishes pissing and sighs happily. Moonrise swallows the last of the piss that's in her mouth. "That was tasty," she says while licking her lips. "Would you like to have another kind of 'treat'?" Sunset ask softly. Moonrise nods, "do you need me to be your toilet for something else too?"

* * *

><p>"Yep," he says and turns around. Moonrise opens her mouth for him as he squats down over her open mouth. Sunset tries to press out his shit but all he does is fart, after a moment he feels like he's going to shit. "Moonrise…"<p>

"Yeah Sunset?"

"I kind of have diarrhea." He says softly.

"That's fine, go ahead and fill my mouth with it." Sunset pushes and his diarrhea starts to spray into her mouth. Moonrise starts gulping it down as he continues to shit. He continues to shit for about a minute before his diarrhea settles down. Moonrise finishes swallowing his shit then licks his ass clean. Once he's done they relax for a while.

* * *

><p>Now that Sunset has a place to call home he decides to head out for a while, and all that time there is a shadow that is following him.<p> 


End file.
